


Breath-in (out).

by milacola



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/milacola





	Breath-in (out).

\- Слушай, нам надо поговорить, - ты стучишь в дверь к кому-то в половину третьего ночи и это уже достаточный крик о помощи.  
Вообще, ты стучишь не в чью-то там дверь – ты стучишь в дверь Гокудеры. Это почти что мольба.  
Никто никогда не считал всерьез, что тощий, вечно недовольный невротик Гокудера действительно сможет взять на себя обязанности правой руки босса.  
И вот ты здесь и он здесь, тоже, и в конечном итоге все закончилось именно так, как ты даже и не предполагал.  
\- Нет у меня времени на это дерьмо, - вот и все, о чем говорит с тобой Гокудера, захлопывая дверь прямо у тебя перед носом.  
И ты не то чтобы сильно удивлен, просто парой минут позже оказывается, что времени у Гокудеры нет исключительно на твое дерьмо. Потому что, обошедшего тебя по кривой Хибари, он впускает без лишних вопросов, и не глядя на тебя вообще, захлопывает дверь снова.  
Ты трогаешь пальцами прохладное гладкое дерево и слышишь их приглушенные голоса.  
Все дело, конечно, в тебе, но и в Гокудере тоже. 

Каждый из вас, хотя бы по разу пытался откатить назад, отпустить всю эту чушь и заняться, наконец, чем-то нормальным. Без всего этого кровавого дерьма, непонятных правил и давящего на мозг желания разрезать кого-то на влажные кровавые ошметки.

Когда это сделал Гокудера – никто из вас ничего не понял.  
Просто в один день, на собрании Семьи, Тсуна сидел за столом один, и кресло справа от него пустовало. Его спина была неестественно прямой, и смотрел он на тебя так, словно умолял тебя заткнуться.  
Ты хорошо знал этот взгляд, именно так на тебя всегда смотрел Гокудера.  
Тогда ты промолчал. И потом, после, когда собрание закончилось, ты ни у кого ничего не стал спрашивать. Ты убедил себя в том, что просто не веришь, но на деле тебе было страшно.  
Ты боялся, что остался в этом один. Ты боялся, и ты молчал, и ничего не делал.  
А на следующий день Тсуну ранили.  
Его ранили, а если бы Гокудера действительно отказался от вас ото всех – его бы просто убили.  
И возможно, в тот раз ты стоял справа, но Гокудера как обычно стоял правее. Он стоял правее и, видимо, размышлял о том, как бы лучше пожертвовать собой.  
В конечном итоге – Тсуна выжил.  
Гокудера выжил тоже. Едва.  
И пока все грудились у постели Тсуны, ты пялился в бледное лицо лежащего на соседней кровати Гокудеры, все в ссадинах и царапинах и тебя мучила спазматическая боль сжимающая желудок.  
Ты ненавидел Гокудеру.  
Ты ненавидел его так сильно, что тебе хотелось смеяться в его избитое лицо. Смех раздирал твое горло изнутри, процарапывая себе путь наружу.  
И очнулся ты, когда Гокудера хрипло сказал:  
\- Твою гребаную мать, придурок, - а Хибари ударил тебя под дых и ты, наконец, заткнулся. Твои щеки были мокрыми, горло было изодрано истерическим смехом. Все вокруг смотрели на тебя как на что-то опасное, а Гокудера устало.  
Ты не был ему благодарен.

Как-то раз, вы все торчали в загородном доме Тсуны, задний двор которого – поросший травой и заваленный всякой рухлядью – походил на большую свалку. Стояла ужасная жара и все, что вы делали – слонялись без дела по огромному дому как сонные мухи. Хибари заперся в своей комнате, Мукуро куда-то свалил, ты пытался тренироваться и преуспел только в обильном потоотделении.  
И когда ты вышел во двор, ты увидел ржавый пикап, из кузова которого торчали костлявые лодыжки Гокудеры. Он полулежал в тени кабины, и ты чувствовал себя как-то не к месту, но не мог заставить себя уйти.  
Как обычно.  
\- По шкале от охоты на медведей до охотящихся медведей, сколько ты планируешь здесь оставаться? – спросил ты и Гокудера сощурился, бессмысленно глядя на тебя против солнца.  
\- Что? – спросил он, убирая в сторону какую-то очередную книгу, название которой ни о чем тебе не говорило.  
Прошел приличный отрезок времени, прежде чем сестра Гокудеры перестала вызвать у него расстройство желудка, а ты - расстройство чувств.  
Со стороны могло показаться, что ты даже не приложил к этому никаких усилий.  
Возможно даже, так оно и было.  
\- Скоро будет гроза, - сказал ты тогда, глядя в прозрачные глаза Гокудеры, и он пожал плечами, снова устраивая книгу у себя на животе.  
\- Ты так говоришь, - тихо сказал Гокудера, тогда. – Будто мне есть до этого дело.  
Ты помнишь этот день, словно это было вчера. Залитую солнцем траву, поросший сорняками захламленный двор и раскаленный бок пикапа у твоего бедра. Светлого, словно вылинявшего на солнце Гокудеру и огромные черные тучи, надвигающиеся на вас с севера. 

Через пару недель, после очередного покушения, после очередной твоей попытки защитить Тсуну и Гокудеру сразу, ты приходишь к Реборну, потому что, куда, блядь, тебе еще идти.  
Он смотрит на тебя из-под полов своей шляпы, и ты знаешь, что он знает, но все равно говоришь:  
\- Я думаю, это все не для меня.  
Реборн склоняет голову на бок, как будто слушает тебя, но ты не слишком ему доверяешь.  
\- Знаешь историю про дурака и молнию? – спрашивает он.  
\- Я просто больше так не могу, - отвечаешь ты. – Я просто… Я с ума схожу.  
Реборн снимает шляпу, оглядывает ее с разных сторон и возвращает на голову.  
\- Ну, иди, - говорит он, указывая тебе куда-то в район двери. – Я не думаю, что ты должен у меня спрашивать разрешения.  
Что подразумевает, что ты должен спрашивать его у кого-то еще, но тебе не обязательно это делать, но ты не собираешься заострять на этом внимания.  
У самой двери ты останавливаешься. Вцепившись в ручку и обернувшись немного, ты окликаешь:  
\- Эй, Реборн.  
\- Мм, - говорит он, не глядя на тебя.  
\- А что там с дураком и молнией? – спрашиваешь ты, и Реборн усмехается, беззвучно кривит губы.  
\- Скоро узнаем, - говорит он. 

И, ты не уверен насчет Реборна, но ты узнаешь так скоро, что даже как-то неловко становится.  
Всю неделю, которую ты проводишь вне базы , ты ночуешь в доме отца. Пытаясь заснуть, ты ворочаешься с боку на бок и просто не можешь выкинуть из головы всю эту хрень. Ты думаешь о том, как Гокудера первым бросил тебя. Как оставил тебя одного, разгребать все это дерьмо.  
Потом ты вспоминаешь громкий взрыв и бледную тень, накрывающую Тсуну собой, и хилые плечи человека, который в детстве никогда не ел нормально.  
Может он и ушел первым, но он все это время оставался рядом. 

Ты просыпаешься в шесть тридцать, без будильника, словно от толчка, пытаясь сообразить, где находишься, и почему тут пахнет суши.  
Еще через минуту, когда ты, наконец, понимаешь, тебе начинает тошнить от беспокойства, и ты вслепую тянешься к телефону, набирая номер Гокудеры.  
Двойка на быстром наборе.  
Трубку берет Хибари, и ты выплевываешь хрипло:  
\- Как они? Они в порядке?  
А Хибари отвечает:  
\- Пошел ты. 

Короче, ты возвращаешься.  
У тебя уши горят от стыда, когда ты заходишь на базу и видишь Хром, которая смотрит на тебя, вытаращив глаза.  
Ты мучаешься весь день, и никто не говорит тебе ни слова. Никто не спрашивает, где тебя носило неделю, только Реборн хлопает тебя по плечу и странно ухмыляется.  
Тсуна слабо улыбается и машет перебинтованной рукой.  
\- Гокудера-кун давно уже встал с кровати, - говорит Тсуна расстроено. – Он вбил себе в голову, что это его вина, и теперь работает над каким-то планом. Даже не спрашивай меня, в чем его суть.  
Ты смотришь на землистое лицо Тсуны, исчерченное зеленоватыми тенями кровоподтеков и не можешь избавиться от мысли о том, что это твоя вина.

Ты откладывал все это достаточно и вот, в полтретьего ночи, ты стучишь в дверь Гокудеры, и он тебе даже открывает. Он бледный и худой, но в этом нет ничего необычного, и в том, что он выглядит во много раз хуже Тсуны, ничего необычного тоже нет.  
Он смотрит на тебя выжидательно и смиренно, как будто готов к любой чуши - что бы ты сейчас не выкинул.  
Хорошо, что хоть кто-то из вас готов.  
\- Слушай, нам надо поговорить, - просишь ты, и Гокудера морщится. Его лицо отстраненное, но его пальцы подрагивают.  
Они беспокойно дергаются, нажимают на невидимые курки, поджигают воображаемые фитили – Гокудера невротик.  
Он такой невротик, что когда ты сбежал от них, Гокудера попросил дать ему блокнот и все страницы исчиркал какими-то неясными формулами.  
Ты знаешь об этом от Хибари, бесстрастность которого перестала казаться тебе такой уж абсолютной.  
Как и твоя смелость.  
Проблема в том, что беспризорники, вроде Гокудеры, никогда не плачут, и дело не только в нежелании показывать слабость. Они просто не знают, что значит жить, не ожидая чего-то плохого, и слишком многое знают о том, что все хорошее быстро кончается.  
\- Я поступил неправильно, - говоришь ты, хотя где-то на задворках твоего сознания, вяло шевелится нежелание признавать вину.  
Трусость.  
\- Все нормально, - говорит Гокудера, его тощие пальцы белеют на дверной ручке, она словно вот-вот останется у него в руках. – Не парься, я от тебя все равно ничего не ожидал.  
Хибари проходит мимо тебя, словно ты пустое место и Гокудера молча, пускает его внутрь. Синяки на его запястьях фиолетовые и черные.  
Ты поверить не можешь, что бросил его на неделю.  
\- Нет у меня времени на это дерьмо, - говорит Гокудера тускло, и ты смотришь на него почти умоляюще.  
Он захлопывает дверь у тебя перед носом, и ты упираешься локтями в холодную стену.  
\- Да ладно, - бормочешь ты и даже предположить не можешь, как теперь все исправить, потому что обычно, в таких ситуациях, ты идешь за советом к Гокудере.  
И тебе отлично известно, что Гокудера не умеет долго злиться, не на тебя, но от этого не становится легче и тебе кажется, что из каждого темного угла пустого коридора на тебя кто-то осуждающе смотрит. 

Утром в твою дверь кто-то стучит.  
\- Ты пропустил собрание, - говорит Хибари, «и я тебя осуждаю», - добавляет его взгляд.  
Ты пожимаешь плечами, потому что да. Ты пропустил собрание.  
\- Не делай так больше, - говорит Хибари ровно.  
А потом он уходит, и ты не можешь понять, угрожал он тебе или… что?

Никто никогда не считал всерьез, что тощий, вечно недовольный невротик Гокудера действительно сможет взять на себя обязанности правой руки босса. Где-то здесь должно было быть определяющее «но».  
Но.  
Его не было.  
Никто никогда так не считал –> Гокудера продолжал называть себя правой рукой –> все поверили в это –> все смирились.  
У тебя темно в глазах, сухо во рту и муторно в голове, но ты внимательно смотришь на то, как Гокудера проталкивает между дрожащих губ сигарету, скользкими от крови пальцами, и, вообще-то, ты никогда не планировал здесь оказаться.  
\- У тебя кровь на лице, - брезгливо говорит Хибари, солнце, вываливающееся из-под пыльных занавесок в мелкий цветок, рассекает его лицо косыми клиньями.  
Гокудера трет щеки и губы тыльной стороной ладони, размазывая кровь еще сильнее. Твою кровь, кстати говоря.  
Хибари кривит губы, но он молчит, его лицо слишком бледное, его глаза слишком ярко блестят, и ладно, он не выглядит человек на которого произошедшее не произвело никакого впечатления.  
К липкой вони пота, крови и жженого мяса примешивается тошнотворный запах табачного дыма, но ты слишком сосредоточен на дыхании, чтобы отвлекаться еще и на это.  
Кто-то стучит в рассохшуюся деревянную дверь и Гокудера вздрагивает, но Хибари машет на него рукой и молча, поднимается на ноги.  
Он куда-то пропадает и все, что ты видишь – бледные узловатые пальцы Гокудеры, перемазанные подсыхающей кровью. Гокудера невротик.  
Он такой невротик, что когда он зашивал огромную дыру у тебя в плече, едва не продырявил рядом такую же.  
Ха-ха-ха.  
Ты морщишься. Не потому что шутить сейчас - не самое подходящее время, а потому что у тебя уже нет сил думать о раскуроченных мышцах и проглядывающей сквозь них кости.  
Еще: потому что сколько бы ошибок ты не сделал, сколько бы раз Гокудера не пострадал по чей-либо (твоей) вине, он никак не может заставить себя возненавидеть тебя.  
Беспризорник вроде Гокудеры не может ненавидеть того, кто дал ему кров, или пищу, или.  
Ты знаешь, что пользоваться этим… скажем так, это не добавит тебя в список послушных детишек, которые получат подарки на Рождество. Но тебе все равно становится легче от этого.  
Откуда-то из-за оббитой, ссохшейся двери слышно как Хибари равнодушно повторяет что-то на каком-то неизвестном языке.  
Это не японский, не итальянский и не английский.  
Тебе плевать, что это за язык, ты разбираешь только истеричный женский голос, который с нарастающей агрессией орет на Хибари.  
\- Слушай, - говорит Гокудера невнятно, его губы по-прежнему перемазаны в крови.  
Ты поднимаешь глаза, потому что Гокудера звучит как человек, который взвесив все последствия, серьезно хочет поговорить о чем-то с обезьяной.  
\- Не знаю, что это было, твою мать, но если ты еще хоть раз выкинешь что-то подобное.  
Он не заканчивает предложение.  
За дверью слышно грохот и визг и Хибари размеренно говорит что-то на непонятном языке.  
\- Просто, - говорит Гокудера с заметным усилием. – Перестань вести себя как идиот.  
Твой язык, наверное, весит тонну, но ты все равно растягиваешь губы в улыбке и спрашиваешь:  
\- Ты больше не злишься?  
Грохот за дверью перерастает в какой-то ад, и Гокудера срывается с места, рывком, почти молниеносно.  
Ты все равно успеваешь заметить невероятный ужас в его глазах, и то каким измученным выглядит его лицо.  
Ты медленно готовишь себя к тому, что сейчас придется подняться.  
Придется подняться и выйти отсюда. Возможно даже, придется бежать.  
Тебе не приходится делать ничего.

На заправке Хибари покупает солнечные очки за два доллара. Он выкручивает руль с такой ненавистью, словно проклятая машина оскорбила его лично, своим существованием, но тебе наплевать.  
На каждом повороте ты наваливаешься на Гокудеру, растворяясь в токсичных волнах ужасающей боли, то накатывающих на тебя, то угасающих.  
Гокудера говорит с Тсуной, так громко словно пытается доораться до Токио, но даже это тебя не раздражает, потому что в зеркале заднего вида ты ловишь на себе обеспокоенный взгляд и думаешь о том, что беспризорник вроде Гокудеры никогда не сможет отпустить кого-то легко.  
Так ты себя успокаиваешь.


End file.
